Before the Wedding
by luckyoufelix
Summary: Ron and Hermione talk a little before their wedding. Cute, fluffy, and romantic.  Read and review!


**Enjoy! :D**

_Knock knock._

It was probably his mother; she'd already come in and blubbered about how her youngest son was getting married. Or maybe it was one of his brothers, coming to lightly punch him in the arm and put on a look of mock-surprise, asking how he'd managed to find an actual girl that liked him. It could also be Harry, who kept returning with flushed cheeks and mumbling about how he'd caught a glimpse of Ginny.

"Come in," he said. The door creaked as the person entered his room and shut the door behind them. It was the last person he'd expected it would be.

"Hermione? Isn't it bad luck for the groom to see the bride's dress before the wedding?" Ron asked. Hermione blushed and lifted her long train so should could walk comfortably over to him.

"Yes it is but I don't think it matters anymore. I don't know if there will be a wedding."

Ron's heart sunk somewhere way below his feet. She didn't like him anymore. She was dumping him on his wedding day.

"Oh," was all he could manage. His throat was dry and he felt tears forming in his eyes.

She crossed the room and sat on his bed. "You see, I don't think the bride can take this challenge. I don't think she's ready."

He gave her a puzzled look. "Er... I don't get it."

"I can't do this, Ron. I can't. You deserve someone much better than me. I'm only meant to be your best friend, it is pure luck I managed to be your girlfriend let alone your fiancée."

He immediately understood. Hermione was belittling herself. He refrained from rolling his eyes and sat next to her.

"Hermione, not this again, please don't do this again. Listen, I honestly couldn't care less about who or what I deserve. All I know is that I want you, I need you. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me and I love you. I thought you knew that." He took her hand and gently stroked it with his thumb.

"I hear you, I know. You're always telling me that but I don't know what to believe. I mean look at me!" Hermione rose and walked over to his full body mirror. She traced the light scar on her neck that she had received at Malfoy Manor a couple years ago.

"Look at this scar. It's ugly and noticeable. I don't understand how you can stand to look at me every day."

Ron shook his head. "Hermione, stop. Your scar is a mark of the battle. It shows you're a brave person who's fought a war, don't you know that?"

"Ron, there's too many bad memories from that war and I just wish I could forget-"

She cut off and looked at her feet. Ron knew where she was getting at.

"I know what the battle was like, Hermione. I was there with you. I know all the horrible things that were happening. I know my brother died in the war. I saw it with my own bloody eyes! It was a terrible event but forgetting it would be stupid. You know why? Because those people who died, they died for a reason. To make sure the world would be a better place. If we forgot what happened, then F-Fred and all of the other people would've died in vain."

Hermione looked at him in awe. How had her best friend matured so much? It seemed only yesterday he was trying to turn his pet rat yellow.

Ron looked up at her, a smile creeping on his face. "Hermione, I don't care about what I deserve. And I do hope you know that there's no one better than you."

He got on his knees and reached under his bed. When he pulled out his hand, he was holding a small book.

"Here," he said handing it to her. She looked puzzled.

"What is this?" She looked down at the book and opened it. It screeched _"Do it today or later you'll pay!"_ Hermione gaped at the book, tears forming in her eyes.

"You kept this? All these years? Oh, Ron! But why? Harry admitted he threw his in the fireplace. I would've expected you were the one who convinced him to."

"Oh thanks for the credit, Hermione," Ron said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He walked over to her and put an arm on her bare shoulder. He admired the way she looked. Her hair was swept up into a messy up-do and random strands curled around her soft face. Her veil was lazily hanging complemented by Muriel's tiara. Hermione's dress was strapless and the train was elegantly lying behind her. Ron noticed she was glowing with beauty, literally. He assumed it was veela magic.

"Hermione, I was mad for you. I'll admit I didn't really use it often but the fact that it came from you made me keep it."

She was staring at a page with her eyes wide. Ron looked confused. "What's wrong?" Hermione held out the book and showed him the page she was looking at. In Ron's messy scrawl it said:

_Do 100 uses of shrivelfig essay for Potions_

_Ask Hermione for help on Potions essay _

_Ask Hermione for help on all the other homework_

_Ask Hermione to Hogsmeade_

_Tip: Try not to turn red_

"Oh that er- I didn't-" he rubbed the back of his neck and felt his ears grow red as Hermione giggled at his expression.

She glanced at the mirror and he saw her eyes dart to her neck. Her smile disappeared instantly and she handed him back the book.

"Hermione, you're beautiful," he blurted. She looked at him skeptically.

"I don't think so. Fleur used her ancient veela spell on me and that's the only reason why," Hermione ran a hand through her hair, "And with this stupid rat's nest on my head, I think that the magic won't have its full effect." She huffed with frustration and perched on the floor, her dress gracefully making a circle around her.

Ron crouched in front of her, "Hermione, when the bloody hell did you start caring about looks so much?"

She shrugged sheepishly. "I guess I decided I should look good since it was my wedding day but I don't even know anymore."

"Hermione, listen. I've always thought you were beautiful. I remember we went to Hogsmeade once and you found a flower you liked so I put it in your hair. Honestly, I've always wanted to touch your hair. It angers me whenever you say you hate it because I couldn't dream of anyone with better hair than you."

"But-"

"And I noticed you shrinked your teeth in fourth year because I thought it was pretty when you smiled and your front teeth were longer than the rest."

"Ron-"

"_And_," he grinned as he interrupted her again, "I think you should stop bringing yourself down. I proposed to you for a reason. And if anyone is lucky then it's me. I'm lucky to have found someone as amazing as you are." He took her hand and helped her up.

Her eyes glistened with tears again. "You really mean that?"

"Of course. _Honestly_,Hermione!" he said mimicking the tone she tended to use when scolding him. She smiled and smacked him on the arm playfully.

"Promise me something, then."

"Anything, love."

"Promise you'll never leave me."

Ron stepped behind Hermione and faced the mirror. He draped his arms over her shoulders and leaned close to her ear.

"I promise," he whispered and kissed her on the cheek.

She turned to face him. "Well, then. How about we act like you never saw me in this dress? So Ginny won't chop my head off."

He grinned at her. "What dress?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and put her arms around his neck. Ron leaned forward and she could feel his soft breath on her face.

"Oh, Ron," she whispered. Trying to close the gap between them, she edged closer…

"HERMIONE, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Ah, Ginny's looking for me." Hermione stepped away from Ron, who smiled sheepishly at her.

"I think it'd be best if you go," he said, nodding encouragingly. She bit her lip but then grinned back at him before exiting his room. He'd have so much time to snog her senseless later.


End file.
